The Terrible 2's!
"The Terrible 2's!" is a story by ArthurFistMeme made in December of 2018. It involves Bowser Junior finding two mysterious creatures and keeping them as his pets. Script Chapter 1 The Brooklyn Guy: Ah, taking a hike... Without my wife! Yes! The Brooklyn Guy: Umm... What the hell are those creatures? Brooklyn T. Guy tries to examine the creatures, but the jump on his face, attacking him The Brooklyn Guy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! OUCH!! OW!! STOP IT!! YEOWCH!!! Junior: So, guys! What do you wanna do today? Cody: I don't know, Junior. Probably go to a bar with some hunky dudes? Joseph: You're weird, Cody! doorbell rings Junior: Huh? I wonder who that can be... Junior rushes to the door Junior: Hello? Junior looks down Junior: *gasp* Aw, look how cute you guys are! Chapter 2 Junior: I'm gonna bring you guys in... Junior runs back to the game room Junior: Guys! Guys! Both Cody and Joseph: What is it? Junior: Look how cute these creatures are... Joseph: Aww... They're so cute! Cody: Agh! They are stupid creatures! I hate them! I want them to DIE! both creatures angrily hiss at Cody Junior: *gasp* Shame on you, Cody! Joseph: Yeah, dude... You're mean... Cody: They are 666! They're pure evil! They are hostile, and they smell like rotten fish! Junior: Well, you're being very rude, Cody! Joseph: Yeah! If you're gonna talk to these cute creatures like that, then get out of here! Junior: Yeah! Cody: You know what? FINE!! Fuck you! You've been warned... Joseph: Ugh! So mean! Junior: I know, right? I'm gonna name them Bacon and Eggs. Joseph: Uh, ok? Chapter 3 Junior: How about we put on the TV? We can watch some Doofy The Dragon. Joseph: Ok, I guess... Junior turns the TV on, then the news comes on. Goodman (on TV): Breaking news, m'kay? There are two creatures that are cute, but deadly. So, if you see them, run as fast as fuck! Junior: This is stupid! These creatures are harmless... I mean, look at them! Joseph: Yeah! Junior: Let's show them to Chef Pee Pee! Joseph: Ok. The screen cuts to Chef Pee Pee trying to cook some macaroni and cheese. Chef Pee Pee: Mmm, mmm, mmm! This is gonna taste good! Junior: Hey, Chef Pee Pee! Chef Pee Pee: Not now, Junior. I'm cooking, see? Junior: But look at these cute creatures... Chef Pee Pee: Ok, fine... OH MY GOD!!! Those... THINGS ARE DANGEROUS!!! Junior: Ahem! They are not "things", they are cute, innocent creatures. Chef Pee Pee: What's wrong with you? Those fuckers aren't innocent or cute! They are deadly and they should be gone! Joseph: No, no! They are cute, you can't deny it! Chef Pee Pee: Hey... Have you heard of OPINIONS!? I better see those things GONE!! You have 5 minutes to get rid of them! Junior: We're not listening to you, shit-nose! Chef Pee Pee: What? Chapter 4 The screen cuts to an unknown hero Unknown: I saw the news... Those things are evil! They MUST go! I got bit by one once... It was awful! I have an idea... The screen cuts to Junior and Joseph Junior: *sigh* Joseph, I want to keep them. What are we suppose to do? Joseph: I dunno, dude... Junior: Yeah, this sucks! Why are people hating on them so badly!? The screen cuts to an unknown hero Unknown: Behold! I made a tracking device... It will track these things down! The device makes a beeping sound Unknown: Aha! I think I found the jackpot! The screen cuts to Junior and Joseph Joseph: Well, dude. It's past midnight. I better get home before my mom -- oh. I forgot, I don't have a mom. *cries* Junior: Alright, bye! Junior slams the door on Joseph, then goes to his room Bowser Junior: Bacon! Eggs! Want some Doritos? They're tasty! Both creatures eat the entire bag, and Junior only had one chip Junior: Oh, ok then... Maybe you were hungry after all... Alright, I'm going to bed! Good night, little ones... Junior turns off the lights. Chapter 5 The creatures grow big, become scary, go downstairs, and destroy the living room Mario: Ugh! I'm trying to sleep... What is this ruckus...? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! DEAR GOD!!!! One of the creatures grab Mario and eat him Jeffy: Daddy? Was that you screaming? Bacon: Hey, helmet boy! Guess what? I ate your daddy, and I'm gonna eat your butt! Muahahahahahaha! Jeffy screams and runs away Chef Pee Pee: *yawn* I'm feeling kinda hungry... Wait, who is making that noise? Chef Pee Pee investigates the issue Chef Pee Pee: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!? WHAT THE FUCK??? Eggs: Hello, there... BOO!!! Chef Pee Pee faints The screen cuts to an unknown hero Unknown: Alright, I'm here... Unknown: This must be the house with the creatures... I'm gonna take a look at this... Bowser Junior: *yawns* What's all that cluttering? Hello? Junior slowly walks out of his room Bowser Junior: Bacon? Eggs? Is that you? Bacon: Muahahahaha! This is so much fun! Eggs: I know, right? Bowser Junior: Um... AAAAH!!! WHAT HAPPENED HERE??? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TWO??? Both Bacon and Eggs: Fuck you! BOO!!! Bowser Junior: AAAAAAHHH!!! Bowser Junior runs to the door, then opens it, Cody shows up. Cody: Junior, Junior! What's wrong? What's that noise? Junior: Well, you see... Bacon and Eggs became scary, and they're wrecking the house like a vandal clown! Cody: I WARNED YOU!!!! I warned you! I warned you! I warned you! I warned you! Junior: Ok, ok... Jeez! Cody: Well, I brought this laser gun here that might kill these monsters! Junior: Ok... But, I don't want Bacon and Eggs to die... Cody: Junior, we should do this. It's for your own good! Junior: *sigh* I guess so... Here goes nothing! Cody: Die, bastards! Cody tries to kill the monsters with the laser gun, but nothing happens. Eggs: You're so weak. That felt like a mosquito bite, which barely hurts! Bacon: I know, right? Both Bacon and Eggs laugh. Junior: Oh no! Who's gonna help us? Unknown: I'll take care of this! Cody: Who are you by the way? Unknown: I am... ArthurFistMeme. ArthurFistMeme: No let's do this! ArthurFistMeme grabs a big gun, shoots both creatures with it ArthurFistMeme: DIE, MONSTERS, DIE!!! Junior: Are you sure this is gonna work? Cody: Hopefully... ArthurFistMeme: Oh, you'll see... The gunshots weaken both monsters. ArthurFistMeme: Let's finish you off! ArthurFistMeme grabs a bomb that will only get rid of monsters, trolls, and vandals. ArthurFistMeme: Take this! ArthurFistMeme throws the bomb, and it explodes loudly. Junior: Well, they're gone... I sure do miss them... Cody: Wow, that actually worked... Yes! ArthurFistMeme: Well, I gotta go. See ya! Jeffy: *cries* Are the scary monsters gone...? Junior: Well, yeah... Cody: At least, we don't have to worry about them terrorizing the city anymore... Junior: Hey, what's that glowing green thing behind the couch? They take a look, but it turns out to be a monster egg, and it hatches. Cody: Oh shit! We need ArthurFistMeme back... Junior: Aw, it is so cute... I wanna hug you! The monster turns big and becomes scary. Junior: Yep, Cody... I think you're right... RUN!!! Jeffy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! ANOTHER SCARY MONSTER!!!! The end. Trivia * This is the first story to be made by ArthurFistMeme. Category:ArthurFistMeme Stories Category:From 2018 Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Story Category:SML Movies Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:ArthurFistMeme Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Robotic Goodman Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes